MAAF
by Bhion-san
Summary: Aku gak tahu mau bikin Summary apa. Bisa Check it Chrot! di dalam . Enjoy ya readers :D


**Coba baca Fic ini dengan mendengarkan: Depapepe-Wedding Bell. Aku perbaiki sedikit.**

** Arigatou , enjoy and Disclaimer by Bhion... Enjoy Readers :D**

* * *

><p>Kau berdiri dialtar bersamanya, mengenggam tangannya dan berjanji sehidup semati. Kau melihat raut wajahnya yang amat berseri kala itu, wajah yang selalu kau impikan itu. Memilikinya agar kau dapat merasakan hangat tubuhnya setiap hari, menikmati senyum manisnya, menikmati tangis dan tawa hanya bersama dia, itulah yang kau pikirkan saat itu, berharap dia tidak akan pergi jauh darimu. Berharap dia akan ada dan selalu ada disisimu.<p>

"Aku mencintaimu, Lucy" ucapmu kala itu sebelum kau membuka sehelai kain transparan putih yang menutup wajah cantiknya kala itu. Kau ingat semuanya, kau ingat akan hal yang sangat membahagiakan itu.

"Aku... Juga... Natsu.." air mata bahagia membasahi pipinya, membasahi setiap lekuk wajah cantiknya. Kau merasa beruntung kau memilikinya, kau merasa kau adalah pria paling beruntung bisa memilikinya. Sejurus kemudian kau telah mencium bidadarimu itu.

Riuhnya tepuk tangan mengiringi langkah kalian dalam kehidupan baru yang akan kalian mulai, taburan kelopak bunga mawar mengiringi senyum kalian. Kau menggandeng tangannya erat, tak akan membiarkan jatuh terpeleset atu sebagainya, tak akan pernah kau biarkan hal itu terjadi.

Ucapan selamat mengalir deras dengan riuhnya. Bagimu itu hanyalah musik indah diharimu yang paling menakjubkan ini.

Kau menggendongnya menuju mobil yang akan mengantarmu kesuatu tempat dimana kalian akan melewati malam pertama kalian bersama-sama. Saat itu saat terindah untukmu. Juga saat yang membahagiakan untuknya.

Saat mengetahui dia hamil, kau senang bukan kepalang, kau terus mengelus perutnya yang sebentar lagi akan membuncit itu. Kau selalu ada untuknya dan akan selalu ada. Tapi...

"Pekerjaanmu sebagai artis tidak memungkinkan untuk memberi tahu bahwa kau telah memiliki seorang istri, kita rahasiakan dulu saja" ujar managementmu. Dengan berat hati kau mengiyakan. Sesampainya dirumah kau mengatakan hal itu padanya, tapi dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan bilang tidak apa-apa. Karena dia tahu, kau melakukan hal ini hanya untuknya dan untuk anaknya tersayang.

Hari berlalu, kau makin sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Tak ada waktu untuknya, kau bangga dengan 'status' barumu sebagai artis dan pria "lajang". Tak sedikitpun kau memikirkan dia. Hingga kau mengenal gadis yang merebut hatimu menyisihkan dia yang selalu menunggumu untuk pulang kerumah. Lisanna, artis pendatang baru yang cukup tenar. Kau berada dalam satu project yang sama denganya. Hari demi-hari kau mulai melupakan Lucy yang menunggumu dirumah bersama sang anak dalam kandungannya. Hari-harimu banyak diisi dengankencan dengan Lisanna. Lisanna tak pernah tahu akan statusmu yang sebenarnya. Saat hari ulang tahun Lisanna kau memberinya berbagai macam kado yang indah untuknya sedangkan Lucy...

"Maaf Lucy... Maaf ya... aku ada di Los Angles, aku akan pulang 3 hari lagi. Happy Birthday,ya.." ucapmu dari seberang telepon, perbedaan waktu yang terpaut jauh tak membuatnya lelah untuk menunggumu.

"Iya, aku mengerti, terima kasih, Natsu" balasnya. Kau menutup telepon dengan cepat tanpa memberikan kata-kata manis padanya. Kau takut statusmu yang sebenarnya akan terbongkar dan Lisanna akan membencimu.

Lucy menaruh telepon diatasmeja dan menatap kue ulang tahunnya. Kemudian membelai lembut perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit.

"Kurasa papa nggak sama kita ya sayang, nggak apa-apakan ulang tahun sama mama" ucapnya menahan tangis.

* * *

><p>"Natsu... dia belum datang?" Lucy menahan setiap sakit yang muncul, sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan anaknya tersayang. Tetapi yang membuatnya makin sakit adalah Natsu yang tak kunjung datang untuk menemaninya.<p>

"Sabar sayang, Wendy akan menelponya" ujar mertua Lucy. Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum dan berusaha untuk tidak merasakan sakitnya lagi. Sedangkan dirimu? Bersenang-senang dengan pacar barumu, mengajaknya candle light dinner tanpa memikirkan betapa sakit yang harus Lucy derita. Kau melupakan setiap janji yang kau buat. Kau mengingkarinya. Hingga telepon dari Wendy mengagalkan semua rencanamu bersama Lisanna. Kau memacu mobilmu dan berharap lebih cepat sampai didekatnya. Apa daya , macet menghalangimu. Kau kini meningat semua kesalahanmu padanya kau meninggalkan Lucy hanya untuk kesenanganmu Lucy membutuhkanmu dan juga anakmu, kau hanya bisa berdengus kesal didalam mobil yang sedang kau kendarai.

"Terus Lucy! Terus!" ujar ibu mertuanya memberi semangat pada Lucy yang sedang berjuang untuk melihat anaknya, 3 jam kemudian, sang anak lahir dengan selamat dan menghirup udara dunia, melihat wajah sumringah sang bunda dan menggeliat didekapan hangat sang ibu. Lucy menangis bahagia dan mencium keningnya. Kau berlari menuju ruang dimana kedua orang yang berarti dalam hidupmu itu berada, dimana kedua orang yang akan membuat hidupmu lebih berwarna. Kau masuk dengan tergesa, peluk membasahi sekujur tubuhmu, kau mendapatinya menangis menggendong malaikat kecilmu yang terlelap dalam dekapnya. Kau menghampiri mereka dengan air mata dipelupuk matamu.

"Okaeri Natsu, he's do adorable" ujarnya menangis dan menyerahkannya padamu. Kau melihat replika kecil dirimu yang amat mirip denganmu, tetapi matanya adalah milik ibunya. Dia sempurna dimatamu, sangat sempurna.

"Lucy, thank you for the best gift you ever give" ujarmu sambil memeluknya.

Hari-hari pertamamu sebagai ayah kau mulai melupakan hubunganmu dengan Lisanna, melupakan segala kencan itu dan berpaling pada Lucy lagi, membantunya mengurus Hiro, putra tercintamu. Tetapi itu hanya terjadi sesaat saja. Kau kembali pada harapan semu untuk memiliki Lisanna sepenuhnya, kau kembali kepada Lisanna yang juga mengagumimu.

"Lucy maaf, aku pulang malam" ungkapmu saat kau berada disuatu tempat bersama Lisanna. Kau selalu menyembunyikan Lucy dari semua orang dikehidupan artismu yang kau banggakan itu. Lucy hanya bisa pasrah karena dia mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjaga nama baik suami. Natsu melakukan ini hanya untuk keluarganya, dia percaya itu semua.

Natsu bersenang-senang tak kenal lelah bersama Lisanna. Saat kau pulang kerumah kau sama sekali tak menyapa ibu dari darah dan dagingmu. Kau langsung beranjak menuju tempat tidur dengan alasan yang sama.

suatu malam kau melihat istrimu sedang mendekap anakmu dengan tentramnya. kau mengampiri mereka dan melihat wajah damai wanita yang kau nikahi itu. tiba-tiba dia menatap matamu dan menatapmu dalam, kau terkejut tapi senyumannya menghentikanmu dengan cepat, kau luluh. Kemudian kau berbaring disebelah anakmu dan mendengarkan tiap simfoni yang mereka ciptakan menenangkan jiwa dan hatimu. hanya malam itu, esok paginya kau kembali pada Lisanna yang mungkin tak bisa menggantikan Lucy dihatimu kelak.

* * *

><p>Hari berlalu tanpa kau ketahui perkembangan sang buah hati, tanpa kau ketahui apa yang dia ucsapkan pertama kali. Lucy sejujurnya sedih tapi dia berusaha menutupi semua itu. Ulang tahun pertama anakmu kau lewati begitu saja, begitu pula yang kedua, kau tak tahu apa yang kau lewatkan dari malaikat kecilmu. Kau melupakan segala tentang mereka dan hanya berisi tentang Lisanna dan Lisanna dipikiranmu. Suami dan ayah macam apa kau ini? Hati kecilmu pernah berbisik apakah ada yang kau lupakan begitu saja? Kau selalu menjawab tidak hingga hari itu terjadi, hari dimana kau melihat senyuman Lucy untuk terakhir kali, merasakan harum dan lembut kulitnya untuk terkahir kali...<p>

"Aku berangkat Luce..." ucapmu berpamitan dengan Lucy. Dia melemparkan senyum terhangatnya untukmu. Kau bergerak dengan sendirinya dan memeluk tubuh mungil ibu muda itu. Dia membalas pelukanmu. Hatimu merasakan rindu yang amat sangat aneh, rindu yang menggebu untuk Lucy. Kau tak menyadari itu adalah firasat akan kepergian ibu dari anakmu. Selamanya dan kau tak dapat mengejarnya lagi. Setelah itu kau berangkat dan tak lupa mencium kening putramu.

-Di studio-

"APA?" kau terkejut dan menggenggam tangan Lisanna kuat-kuat.

"Iya, aku hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk memperlebar ketenaranku saja. Kita putus mulai detik ini" ujarnya sombong. Kau naik pitam dan menarik tubuh Lisanna lebih dekat denganmu. Kau menciumnya, tanpa menyadari seseorang yang percaya padamu melihatmu dengan wanita itu.

"Na...Natsu" ujarnya dengan menahan tangis. Dia berbalik keluar studio dan berlari meninggalkan semuannya.

"Lucy!" kau mengejarnya dengan sekuat tenagamu. Sekuat apapun kau berlari, bayangannya semakin jauh darimu.

'LUCY! BIARKAN AKU JELASKAN SEMUA INI!' batinmu. Hati kecilmu makin kuat berbisik semua kesalahanmu dan berbisik dengan kerasnya. Menggema dipikiranmu dan relung-relung gelap hatimu. Kau memang membutuhkan Lucy, kau memang tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Langit mulai meneteskan air matanya. Langit mulai menangisi sepasang kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan dipisahkan oleh maut yang telah mengintai sejak tadi.

Tak seorangpun menyadari itu. Yang ada Natsu tetap mengejar bagian dari hidupnya tersebut.

"LUCYYYY!" kau berteriak menyebut namanya. Dia tidak peduli hingga disisi jalan tempat kau akan berpisah dengannya dia berhenti. Seakan menunggu mau untuk menjemputnya.

"LUCY! MAAFKAN AKU! MAAFKAN AKU! AKU TAHU AKU SALAH! AKU TAHU AKU BERENGSEK TAPI LUCY AKU TAK BISA HIDUP TANPAMU, KAMI MEMBBUTUHKANMU, KEMBALILAH PADA KAMI LUCY! AKU INGIN BERSAMAMU DAN TAK PERNAH MELEPASKANMU LAGI. AKU JANJI AKAN HAL ITU! LUCY! Maafkan...aku" kau berteriak mengucapkan janji yang sama dengan yang dulu kau pernah ucapkan dihari pernikahanmu. Kata-katamu menyentuh hatinya. Dia berbalik mantapmu dan menangis bahagia.

"Natsu... aku juga sangat butuh kamu" ujar Lucy sambil berjalan kearahmu. Tiba-tiba waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Semua seperti slow motion, kau hanya berdiri kaku dan tak bisa menggetarkan pita suaramu. Kau melihat tubuh Lucy dihantam oleh suatu benda dan menghasilkan suara yang amat kencang. Hingga waktu mulai berjalan kembali.

"!" kau berlari kearahnya. Pengendara itu turun dan mulai menelepon ambulance, riuh cuap-cuap orang disekitarmu tak kau hiraukan. Kau hanya bisa mendekap tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah, kulit mulus dan putihnya berubah pucat dan sedingin es. Kau mulai menitikan air matamu seiring denga tangisan langit yang mulai deras.

"Lu..Lucy... kau akan baik...baik saja.." suaramu bergetar hebat. Dia tersenyum, tangannya menggapai-gapai untuk menyentuh wajahmu dan merasakan tiap lekuk wajahmu sangat berarti untuknya, untuk terakhir kali.

"Jaa...gggaa... Hi..Hiroo... Natsu.. I...Lo...vee...Yo..you" lantas dia menutup matanya untuk selamnya. Kau berteriak memanggil namanya untuk dia kembali padamu, tapi semua itu terlambat dia telah pergi. Kau hanya bisa menangis dan memeluk tubuh indahnya yang kini sedingin es itu.

* * *

><p>Taburan kelopak bunga menghiasi peti mati silver itu. Kini tubuh malaikat dalam hidupmu itu terbaring dengan tentramnya. Kau masih menggendong putramu yang terus menangisi Ibunya yang telah pergi itu, kau berusaha menenangkannya tapi kau sendiri juga tidak tenang, Infotaiment memberiakan semua tenangmu dan Lucy.<p>

"MAMA...MAMA!" Hiro menjerit-jerit menunjuk-nunjuk mamanya yang terbaring dalam peti itu.

"Hiro..Hiro..." ucapmu menenangkan anakmu yang semakin menangis dengan kuatnya. dia tak mau pergi dari jasad ibunya.

"MAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAA!" Dia berteriak sekali lagi. semua orang tak tega melihat malaikat kecilmu yang sedang rapuh itu.

"Hiro...Hiro... Maafin Papa sayang...maafin...papa..." ujarmu dengan nada bergetar hebat. kemudian ibumu menhampirimu, Ibumu mengambil anakmu yang rewel itu untuk ditenangkan meskipun beliau menangis tersedu-sedu.

Semua temanmu mengucapkan belasungkawanya untukmu. Mereka memintamu untuk bersabar untuk menjalani cobaan ini. Kau mendekati peti itu dan membelai wajah indahnya, kau mulai mengingat tiap lekukan wajah yang indah itu, mengingat mulusnya kulitmu itu. Kali ini, kau menutup hatimu hanya untuk Lucy seorang dan juga mengemban untuk menjaga Hiro selama masa hidupmu, hidupmu kini hanya tinggal Hiro seorang. Kau pun mulai berbisik kecil, sebuah pesan manis untuk yang tercinta.

"Maafkan aku Lucy. Aku tidak bisa membahagiakan kamu. Meski kau telah pergi jauh dari kami, kau akan tetap tinggal dihati kami selamanya, Lucy. I promise from now on until forever, you, me, and Hiro is a complete family, until we meet again in the heaven. You'll be in our heart and no one can't be replace forever. "

Kemudian kau mendaratkan kecupan manis dikening mendiang istrimu sebelum bumi ini memilikinya hingga kalian bertemu kembali di surga. Lucy hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambut Natsu dan Hiro sebagai angin yang melewati mereka. Kau merasakannya. Kau hanya bisa memejamkan matamu dan menangis.

"Gomenne, Sayonara aishita hito..." ucapmu menutup pemakaman hari itu**(FIN)**

* * *

><p><strong>Review and thank you :D<strong>


End file.
